Love
by Mewwwwwwww
Summary: Love is a very fickle thing...once it's with you...next, its gone... Toad and Jr. will learn this and other lessons of love the hard and painful way. ToadXToadette fewchapters Jr.XToadette onesided or is it ? :P
1. Till I Met You

HeeY! This is my first fic so… go easy ; ) enjoy! Also, I own nothing!!!

Untouchable

The first years of my life were content

I was evil, a demon, hell-sent

My dad was very proud of me

When I built my Megaleg in Mario Galaxy

I thought my life was just that

Just crime and evil, dirty deeds but

The day my dad and I went to raid

Peach's Castle I saw you, afraid.

Yours was a face I have never seen before,

Innocence was in your eyes as you stared at me at the door.

My dad pushed you into the wall, aside

I was glad that you didn't cry.

I can't help but love you.

"Dad's in a hurry" I explained so you knew.

That I am now after you.

I can't help but stare at you. Is she real? Is this true?

Are you the angel that heaven sent to earth,

To heal and forgive the evil soul that I possessed ever since my birth?

You reached out your hand and gently touched mine.

"Toadette" You whispered as you held it like a precious gem

You smiled at me. No one other than my dad did.

I smiled back, my soul freed.

Our special moment was interrupted by,

A loud "_KABOOM_" made me look away. When I look back, I sighed.

I saw fear creeping into your eyes.

I heard a growl and a lot of cries.

"Mario! Help! " Peach shrieked as daddy ran past me.

"Junior! You slowpoke! Come on!" He yelled at me with a smirk painted o his face.

The Princess was on his shoulders

Like she was just a bag of folders.

You ran after dad.

"Highness!" You cried as my dad boarded the hover craft.

I ran after you, telling you to stay far away

But she just wouldn't do what I say.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw,

A Toad running after her.

"Toadette! Come back! Don't worry, Mario will rescue her" He cooed into your ears as you gave up fighting and cried on his shoulder

He locks her in a tight embrace, as if shielding her from the world.

I wish I could comfort someone like that,

To turn their emotions from sad to glad.

"JR! GOD! COME ALREADY!" Dad laughed. I turn around and saw Mario, hero of Mushroom Kingdom, bloody in Peach's arms.

"Yes, Papa…"

He saw me and he frowned. " Love always seem to avoid us." He quietly said.

Wow, sounds like a quote from a book he read.

"… don't bother falling for someone, they'll never love you back…". He said smiling a sad smile.

"…don't fall…like I did…" Dad murmured as he looked at Peach and Mario, now holding each other as though they'll die in a while.

Now, as the hovercraft rose and flew into the starry night,

As I watch you hold your love tonight,

I know that I already lost this fight.

The fight for your admiration…love.

My dad is a thief yet I'll never rob…

You of your beloved.

You'll never love me, Angel, I am horrible.

I am evil and I have killed people.

How could an angel ever love a demon?

I smiled a sad smile like my dad did.

Don't worry, I'll suck it up.

Yet I won't promise you that these tears will stop.

I knew this before I met you, now I am sure, at least

I knew that you would never, ever love a beast.


	2. Violent Delights

Violent Delights

But that never meant that I'm giving up on you.

Don't hold your breath, don't expect that I'll ever do.

I get what I want and what I want is you.

I know it's strange but it's very true.

I want to touch your hand again…

God, I just can't help what I am feeling.

When I said that I'll never steal you away,

What I meant was that very soon, I will.

And that damn Toad can just go to hell.

You'll be the fallen angel I've been waiting for

You got me when you stared at me at the door.

You're my fantasy.

My goddess, my angel, my passion, my lady.

I want you…I need you.

I know that in time, you'll fall for me too

Because everything that I'll ever do

Is for pretty, angelic and gentle you.

We'll be the best duo on Rainbow Road.

You'll forget that ugly, horrible Toad.

You'll drive our kart, and I'll throw and kill

We'll be one hell of a goddamn team.

So wait for me Toadette…

You'll fall in love with me, that I bet.

I'll show you that loving me is so much better

Than that sad, sad, sad little mother fucker.


	3. Revelation

Revelation

"Toad…" Toadette sobbed as she cried onto his cobalt blue vest

"They'll be fine Toadette," Toad reassured her. "They'll be back before you can guess…"

"What my middle name is! "

Toad smile as she lifted her head and her wet eyes stared

She smiled back at him, which wasn't very rare.

Toad racked his brain for something to say

But her smile stopped his logical brain right away.

God, he loves her so much

Hell, he want to hear her laugh, he craves her touch.

But he was scared to tell her how he feels

He was afraid of rejection…That this may end up in tears.

So Toad told no one of this,

Except for Daisy and Peach who were too keen to miss

All the time they found him staring at her

He'd stare, he'd look then stare some more.

He even once tried to peek under her bedroom door.

Peach and Daisy knew then,

Their friend was in love but ever since when?

They planned for tonight an outdoor party for his revelation

The event may either result in bitter tears or an "I love you too, you know?"

Tonight was the night in which he will say…

What can make or break his everyday

But now Her Highness, Peach was gone and missing, he knew

His revelation won't be happening soon.

"Toad? Let's go in. It's freezing out here" Toadette whispered as

She shivered against his cheat. His heart beating fast.

They head into the castle

Toad thanked God that the castle didn't fall apart and turn to rubble.

He seems to be looking at the sight that lies there

He was present but his mind was somewhere.

He was so involved with his thinking, he didn't notice Toadette wobble over a rock and fall.

As soon as he did, he asked if she's hurt at all

"No"

She replied as she rose and dusted her dress. Little did Toad know…

That even though she'll never tell…

Secretly, she wants him as well…

_o_o_o_o_O_O_o_O_o-O_O_O-o_O_O-O_O_O-O-O-O-O-O_O_O_O_O_o_O_O_O-O_O_O_0_0

Author's note: Hey guys! Like it so far? Well…seems to me, I am confused. Tell me… what do you want to see? A ToadXToadette Poemfic or a Bowser JRX Toadette one? Please tell me!!!!!

Also, please review! I want to see that not only Cascore reads the story O_O;; …

: P Chapter four shall be up soon!


	4. Like Father, Like Son

The Plan

"Mario and Peach escaped!" A Koopa angrily barked as he reports to his king

"…Let them." Bowser sighed as he fondled and held a diamond-studded ring.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Jr. asked as he sat on their fiery red couch, next to his father.

"Peach escaped… but I let her…" His dad said as he close the box. It was a gift for her.

"Why so sad, dad? You should be used to it by now!" Jr. tried to cheer him up

Bowser remained quiet. "Wow. That bad, huh? Sorry for saying crap..."

"She is completely in love with Mario…" Bowser finally spoke.

He said this while his usually-frightening-but-is- now- gentle voice shook.

" I just wanted her to accept this gift…" He said quietly.

"That's all I wanted…" he sighed and groaned sadly.

Jr. can't help but hate the bitch

Who repeatedly ripped his pa's heart wounds, he tried so hard to stitch.

"Jr… Here" Bowser pushed the velvet box to Jr. who was stunned and surprised.

"Give it that special someone… The apple of BOTH of your eyes…"

"Thanks, Papa!" Jr. hugged his dad, his only family…

With much love, respect and in-awkwardness.

"Dad… I… uh… um… have… uh… a... uhm… you see … "

"Jr. I know. You fell in love back there…"

His dad smiles, which was extremely rare.

"If you want her… if you love her… if you need her… then…"

"Go and fight for your mushroom Maiden! "

"Thanks again, dad…" He really meant it.

"NOW ! ENOUGH OF THIS DRAMA BIT!"

Bowser looks like he's back to his old self.

He look in the mirror, examining his shell.

He then, chuckled evilly as he said

"Let's go kidnap your special one, Jr… Let's GET TOADETTE!"


	5. I'm Crazy For You

Top of Form

**GUYS! I AM STUCK!!!!**

**-Hey peoples! I am stuck here!**

**I am stuck! I hit a writers block :O**

**Pls. Help me through with this by suggesting to me what you what to happened in the end. Sometimes, ideas help me move things along…**

**Anyways, here Chapter 5! :) **

**Lovin'ly yours,**

**SugarBullet**

_______________________________________________________________________

"Toad! Toadette! You're all right!" A familiar voice ran in the hall.

"Princess! Mario!" Toadette lifted her head and tears, again, started to fall.

"Aw, I missed you too! She coos while,

She comforts Toadette before she cries them a Nile.

"Mario, what happened?" Toad asks as he looked at Mario, who was covered in bandages

Covered in cloth to hide the fact that his body took damages.

"Bowser was just a little too rough…"

"…I may be podgy but I am tough"

Mario said this as he pound his chest once

And this gesture made him wince.

"I am glad you're ok!" Toadette smiled as she wiped away her tear

Things seem fine…Or so they appear.

___________________________________________________________________

"Toad? Where's Toadette?" Peach asked. She wore a dress with color of a red poppy

We are now at the party that I, the author told you in the 3rd chappy.

"She's hiding somewhere. She is ashamed of her new baby pink dress." He replied.

Peach found her and walked toward her until they were side to side.

"Hi Toadette, enjoying yourself?" She asks curiously

"uh…yes…uh…" Toadette answered shyly.

"Great!" Daisy came into the conversation, her hand held him

Her loving boyfriend Luigi who was handsomely dressed and trim.

"Hey why don't you guys dance? The evening is young…"

"If you don't she'll be taken…away!!!" Daisy says to Toad as she sticks out her tongue.

Ah…Daisy… The young princess of Sarasaland sashayed away

She and Luigi, now to the music, slowly sway

Toadette looked at them intently

She wants to hold Toad, really…

But she was afraid to tell him, she was afraid to do

What may make her wildest dream come true.

Love…She want his love…

She wants to feel what Daisy's feeling… like soaring the skies above…

She inwardly yelled at Toad

"Come on! Ask me to dance! Please!" She silently pleaded

"Please, give me what I've always needed"

She waits for him, her back against the wall, thinking, wishing

Even if he was quiet, he looks amazing

His beautiful brown hair, free of his white red spotted cap

Made her heart stop to a screeching halt.

The two talked but didn't dance

For neither of them wanted to take the chance,

The chance that they both long for

If they did have the courage to, they'd be together forever.

Then, Toad looks at her and tells her this,

Toadette's mind went blank, nothing but Toad exist.

He tells her: " I…I really want to dance with you… Would you dance with me?"

Simple words, really.

But turned her own, inner world around.

She heard nothing but his voice… a wonderful sound…

"Yes!" She smiled happily from her heart.

She really loved him from the very start.

He took her into his arms

He looked at her eyes which sparkled like the stars.

The next song floated into the room…

It was Toadette's favourite song, which made her swoon

They held each other close to their own hearts

They look like they've been forever sweethearts

They've been waiting for this, for tonight...

They held each other under the silver moonlight.

Their hearts felt light, felt sublime

The song was her favourite because it reminds her

Of Toad but now her mind was a blur

She held him tight

If she's allowed, she'll do this all through the night.

Toad felt so stupid that he didn't ask her earlier, wasted time

He should have asked her, but time…

Still he savoured the moment

To the extent of possible embarrassment

But sure as he was that the sky was beautiful tonight, dark and moonlit

that no one in the world could ruin it.


	6. Take and Take

Special Thanks to Cascore, The Shroom Guy, The TrueZX and to Bowserfan99! You guys have successfully removed the brain sucker that have been living in my head!!! :P

Anyways, Here's chapter 6!

Lovin'ly Yours,

SugarBullet

(p.S. Toad's POV :) )

Then as if by cue,

Junior busted through the wall, wow, déjà vu.

"Toadette! " He yelled. I felt her arms loosen around me.

I look at her face, surprised to hear this,

"I'm sorry, I didn't really catch your name."

She smiled… she doesn't know who this monster is.

"My dear…" He chuckled "My sweet, sweet miss…"

He hopped down from his dad's hovercraft…

Wait. Where is Bowser, by the way?

Everyone hurriedly shuffled off of his path, scared.

He approached me and Toadette… She didn't even fret!

"Come with me!" He said as he grabbed her arm

"Grr.." Princess Peach growled angrily from the crowd… "If you harm…"

"Why would I hurt such a gentle creature?" He cooed

He interrupts her Highness… Why, the bastard is rude!

He tore her away from me violently

Yet everyone stared at us quietly.

As she screamed painfully

My arms felt heavy…empty…

Everyone, including myself, just stared as he put a gag on her. I have to snap out of it!

I shake my head and started to run.

Faster than what I thought I can.

As I did this, Mario and Luigi started to do the same

But this time, we're not in some silly, old game.

Luigi ran the fastest and was going to reach Junior first… but he…

Was stopped by a gigantic thing… Could it be??

Yes… It was Mario's archenemy, Bowser.

"My, My!" He chuckled. "This is sweet and bitter!"

"Dad! Let's go!" Junior chuckled too.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you at home." He said

"Ok Dad, We'll jet!"

He said this as he went

I saw him turn around the bend.

I tried to ran after

Toadette was really all that matter.

"HA! D'ya think I'll let you come after her?" Bowser growled.

He stared at me, Mario, Luigi and the crowd

"YA DID DIDN'T YA!!!" He devilishly smiled

His booming laughter scared both adult and child

I took a chance and tried to tackle Bowser but missed

"Are you trying to hit me? IN UR DREAMS!!!!!"

"By now, Junior should be by the deep, dark ravine.

My, what a day this have been! "

He headed towards Peach. Mario did too.

Getting ready for what Bowser might do.

"You…dropped this" He sadly whispered.

It was Peach's favorite cashmere sash, all worn and tattered.

She had worn it this morning

When she was kidnapped by Bowser. Again.

He then, raised his voice so that everyone'll hear

"Don't worry," He smiled an evil smiled "Have no fear!"

"Well, if you want, you can fear me… but you see…

Junior will take good care of her. She'll be fine with us.

Don't bother coming after her. Why? Just cause."

He laughed

He snickered

Then he magically disappear into the night

Vanishing from everyone's sight.


	7. Beautiful Dreamer

Hi! Up for something uber, super, sweet?

Here's chapter seven!! A candy that can't be beat! : P

I steadied the hovercraft as slowly it glided

Across the air above the ocean, cold and silent.

I put the vehicle on autopilot

_Man,__ she's beautiful! _I thought.

She was tied up in the corner. Poor thing, cried herself to sleep.

I smiled. She's now mine too keep.

Beautiful face… Beautiful Soul…

She's the reason that I should be very thankful.

I lift her up and remove the rope tied around her wrists,

…The gag from her lips.

Man, what crimson red lips!

Reminds me of raspberries ripened with summer's song

Or the blood in contrast with the winter snow.

She looks so peaceful... lying in my arms…

Her warmth… She feels warmer than a million suns…, than a thousand stars.

Her hair… soft… the pink of sunsets and roses…

Of when the sun shines and when an angel blushes.

Now that I am holding her,

I burn. The worse this burning desire gets when I get closer…

I can't breathe…

I've been haunted by that smile… that tiny smile that you should have never given me.

She's in my veins… in my soul… tormenting me.

Purifying me.

What can I do?

I am enchanted by her.

And I love, I love, I love, I love, I love, I love, I love, I love her.

And I never wish to be away. I'll never leave…never…

I stayed by her side, her gentle head on my lap.

Please, God, don't make this moment stop.

We stayed like that for a bit.

Bowser's Castle… OUR castle… on the horizon… I finally saw it.


	8. Whatever It Takes

: o I am currently being addicted to the song "Teddy Bear" by Toybox. So super cute!!!

Anyways, here's chapter 8!!

Another sweet candy,

From SugarBullet

(Jr's POV)

O-X-OX-OX-OX-OX-OX-OX-OX-O-OX-OX-O-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XOX-OX-XO-XO-XO-XO-XOX-OX-OXO

Whatever it takes

Finally she opened her eyes.

She blinked once… she blinked twice

She looked at me…she has beautiful hazel eyes!

She had a questioning look on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked me, looking into me.

"Uh… my place?" I stuttered quickly

Trying to hide my face, which turn red as beet.

"What am I doing here? Where's Toad? Why did you take me away from him!" She suddenly cried

I sighed.

"Why? WHY? I've been waiting for that moment to happened for a long time! WHY?"

Aw, man… I don't want to see her cry.

Her hands covered her face.

I wanted to comfort her… to lock her in a tight embrace.

She was huddled in a corner, her tears flow down…

I didn't want to make her frown…

Toad really is who she wants…

But I just can't be nonchalant

About this matter…

I just can't keep going like a river…

I would have given my all to have

What Toad has…

Her love… her smile…

… something very worthwhile…

I look at her sobbing quietly

I just really hate what I see…

So, my mind decided

That I... will return her to her home… instead…

Of letting her stay here… to watch her sleep on my bed…

Sigh…

But… OH RIGHT!

I f Toad really loves her…

He can come and get her.

" Hey YOU!" I said

"Does he really love you, Toadette?"

"I… I…I don't know!" She quietly whispered

"He'll come rescue you if he cared"

"Of course he will!" She said

"Heh, I'll send my Armada to make sure he's dead."

"NO! You can't do that!"

"But I just did!

Because…Toadette…

I won't give you up easily…

I'll show you what kind of lover I can be"


	9. Not Afraid anymore

Dans un monde parfait l'humanité

Existe comme un arc en ciel

Avec des couleurs multiples

Noir, blanc, jaune et rouge

Larmes, larmes Larmes, larmes Si on continue à vivre comme ça…

---

(Yah! Let's do it! DDR!!! Hehehehe!!! I am addicted to DDR! And Mario Kart Wii!

Not to mention the 8th Mario Party, Mario Galaxy!!!

But how do you beat,

That Bowser on the last level? I just can't take the heat!!! )

Here's Chapter 9,

Thank you so much for taking the time

Man… I can't think of anymore rhymes…

Lovin'ly Yours,

-SugarBullet

P.S. Happy Valentines!

(Toad's POV)

X-X-o-o-OX-XOXOXOXO-X-OX-OX-O-XO-XO-XO-OX-OX-OX-OX-O-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-OX-XO-XO-XO-OX-XO

I Won't Be Afraid Anymore

"Mario! Please! Lie still!" Peach cried. Tears fell from her face

Mario was strained because of the earlier race

Blood drenched his bandages,

As the last guest climbed their carriages.

" I… I need to help Toad…"

Mario groaned

He tried to get up but winced in pain

As his bandages got soaked again

"Please! Mario! You'll kill yourself!"

Peach wept as she put an already bloody cloth to his chest.

"I…" He started to say but lost consciousness

"MARIO! STAY WITH ME!"

Her highness desperately screamed

The doctors have arrived and put him on a stretcher

Luigi and I tried to comfort her

But nothing could remove the worry in her eyes…

"…What if Mario dies?"

She whispered and the buried her face in her hand

She collapsed where she once stand

"Your highness…" I say. "I'm sorry but I have to go…"

"I'm sorry to leave you like so…"

I start to walk towards where I saw Junior turn

"Wait! Toad!" A voice called out

It was more of a whisper than that of a shout.

"Let me come with you!

I guess this is long overdue…"

_Luigi? _My brain said

Don't let him come! He'll just make thing hard instead.

Should I or should I not?

Well, he did get scared a lot…

But he took on that Boo mansion with just a vacuum cleaner in hand…

I really think that he understands

What I predicament I am in.

What a night this has been!

Toadette gets taken…

Toadette… Junior, I'll get even.

Toadette… my life…

Damn, when I rescue you, I'll make you my wife!

I just can't live without you…

I also want to DO you…

"Come on, Luigi!" I said then.

He definitely has the hand to lend

He looked at me

And promised me

That we'll get her back…

Junior, you better be ready for this attack!

You better watch out, you better prepare for

Luigi and I, because we're not afraid anymore!


	10. The Way You Looked at Me

**Blapgh… I finnallly! Finished this chapter!!!!! YAY!!!! It was in my fricking science binder and I keep on forgetting about it!! Geezz… trust me to lose an important something…gah…**

**Also…I'm super happy that it's march break! (that of which deserves a well screamed whee!) I'm so happy! Happier than a Luma being endlessly fed with star bits and exploding with happy goodness (O_0;;) **

**But…Ya…Please be warned that this chapter, it actually… has a bit of sexual content and if you think you'd be offended by some words, please, please please, skip this chapter. I will make sure that you won't miss out.**

**You won't miss a thing when I write the next chapter (which is almost done, I promise you!)**

**At this point, you are welcome to hit your (-back) button and go back to the fanfiction archive, (other great ones are "Not Another Love Story" by Cascore and if you like solving mysteries, there's "Do You Like The Red Room" by Wimpzilla. Great stories, actually.**

**I guess I should move on to the poem now… **

**Still, I am happy you came and even just read the note above.**

**And if you think you're comfortable reading it, I'm glad you can and please enjoy!**

**So happy,**

**SugarBullet**

_-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-______-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-______-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-_

**Toadette's POV**

_-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-______-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-______-_-_-_-__-__-____-____-___-_

How His Father Did It

After saying those horrible words,

Those horrible words that pierced my flesh like swords

Those words…saying that Toad won't come…

He'll come… I know…He'll come just like the sun.

Shining, warming my skin with his embrace

I really don't care what this guy has to say.

Even if he stared and looked at me…

So hungrily and maniacally

I'd ignore this boy

I'm not his toy.

He then started to walk towards me

What? Why can't he just let me be?

He stared at me with eyes that burn

Like what his father spits. I feel my stomach turn.

He grabbed my wrist.

"NO!" I shouted as I try and resist.

But… he was too powerful… his grip just tightened…

He looked at me with a face I've never seen.

He was grinning maliciously,

Yet behind that fake smile, I detect nervousness and unsure thoughts.

I try and loosen his grip on me.

Yet, I failed helplessly…

I let him drag me by my wrist

My god, what is this?

Yes, I was helpless, weak…

But I was never hopeless.

I know that Toad'll save me

But please… Hurry!

He drag me past those scary portraits of his family tree.

Yet I can't see anything clearly.

Down his father's castle…dreary, dull and down

The very things that made me frown.

We then stopped in front of a door,

I was afraid for what was in store.

He took me into the chamber,

Toad…please…it's now or never…

He then shoved me into the only bed

"What do you want from me?" I weakly said.

As he sat on me. On me, lying on the soft cashmere-covered bed.

"So…Soft!" His voice cracked as he softly fondles one of my breasts.

I push him off… YES!

I DID IT!

I quickly get up and ran to the door,

Finding that it was locked from the outside, I collapse unto the floor.

But not long after, he stood towering above me.

"Man, I LOVE 'em feisty!"

He then whistled.

All of a sudden, Goombas and Koopas from nowhere gathered around me.

And threw me on the bed so roughly.

I look at his face, a grin hiding all of his emotions.

"NO!" I screamed. A Koopa chained my arm onto the bed post.

I look at the boy…sitting at the corner of the bed.

Paying no attention to their master's son's face, they continually tied me tightly.

The Goombas…The Koopas… They all stared at me… like I'm some delicious fruit

One of them went ahead and licked my foot.

They all, except my kidnapper, looked at me evilly.

I started to cry, if I haven't already.

This is the end, my life flashed before my eyes.

I can't do anything but cry.

Cry that I 'm about to lose my innocence

Cry that I've never told Toad I really love him.

Cry for the future…MY future that will never happened…

Yes…this is the very end…

I felt something move towards me…

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" I weakly screamed.

"GUYS! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!" Somebody said.

Junior sighed.

"I can't do this." Junior said so quietly

If I kept on wailing, I would have missed it.

"I CAB'T DO THIS STUPID SHIT!" He then loudly moaned.

I really…I just want to go home.

"I…" He sighed "I'll take you home."

It was like, he read my mind!

"I…I just can't believe…that Dad had the guts and the stomach to do this…

With her highness… with Mama Peach!"

He sighed.

"Toadette… Tomorrow, I'll give you a ride…

Back to mama's Castle…" I weakly smiled.

Thank you…

Junior…

Thank you…

Maybe…just maybe…

A little bird must have told me…

That he wasn't really bad at all!

He untied me and briskly left, leaving me alone.

He must be…

Such a gentle being… a gentle caring heart might be beating…under that shell, hard and spiky.

He's no beast.

This I can easily tell.

I want to know him better.

All he needs is a friend, that's all!

He's not the devil everyone portrays him to be.

He's good and kind but misunderstood…This I see.

I silently smiled at the thought of him…as the darkness…took over me and my frigid body.


	11. ALmost

**LOOOOOOOO~!!! Behold! The next chapter! Woohoo!!! Lalalalalala! Me…out. I try to upload stories faster. I tired. No sleep. Still not done with Galaxy…*groans* **

_0-0_0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-0__0-

_**Almost**_

Junior hurriedly ran down the dreary castle halls.

Past fiery torches and paintings (mostly those of his granddad) hang on the grey worn walls

An unknown feeling was sweeping over him

An unfamiliar drop fell from his eye to his chin.

His feet, slapping the marble, kept going… running

…And was kept going by the sorrow within.

They pounded on the grey concrete.

Pattering sounds were made by his feet.

Memories and guilt flood his heart and soul

Burying him alive and eating him whole.

Being alone for fifteen years

Would reduce anyone to those salty, hot tears.

Being forced to be evil, someone you're not…

If you don't you'll lose the only someone you've got.

Tears fall down more freely now

He just cannot stop them, no matter how.

His hand on a doorknob, shaking and weak

The idea of violating her made him very sick.

He was ashamed that he has let his desire and lust

Control him; make him do what he'll later disgust.

He was glad that he controlled himself

But he has played more than what he was dealt.

She was small, gently, fragile

This act of his shall stay with her for a while.

He turned the knob and opened his door,

Collapsing unto a sad heap on his cold, hard floor.

He knew that with this deed of his,

He has remove every small chance (which were already small) to be with her, to be in love, to be in bliss.

He locked the door.

Unknowing what he did that for.

She loves someone else

It doesn't matter how lonely or sad he feels.

She is the girl, the maiden…The "someone just for him"

She, unfortunately, was the girl he offended with a mortal sin.

He grabbed his pillow, wanting to rip it in half,

Instead he buried his head, trying to make them tears stop.

He felt angry…

Angry at himself for falling…

For falling and taking a fall…and forever falling….

His father was right.

No one in this earth wants to hold, to cuddle, and to hold a beast…even just for one night.

He lifts his head and wiped his tears, but more kept coming.

No where to go but wanting to keep running.

That's right…

He finally sighed

I'm a freak, an outsider, a monster

He fakes a smile. His eyes, although teary, lack luster

She'll never want to hold someone like me…even just for tonight.

She unlocked my heart but also close it tight

I guess I can never have…

That emotion… everyone calls "Love"

I know dear readers, you hate cliché

But poor junior cried himself to sleep and this line sees the light of day.


	12. Bowser's Secret Love Story

_**Ha. Here you go. The next installment. Just as I promised. I always keep promises. **_

_**Enjoy: P...So sorry it took so long. With an event coming up, I need to hustle...I'm planning a get together for long-lost friends! (//^o^//) **_

**Confusion**

A father always knows

How his only child's story so far goes.

He knows every proud moment

Of his little heaven-sent.

He has succumbed to every wail

Has clapped to ever successful flail.

He has force-fed him oatmeal.

And..he made every boo-boo heal.

Yet now...as Bowser listen to his son

His crying, sad petit garcon...

He felt helpless.

Destiny now decided to give them a test.

His little boy was suffering...

It wasn't what his mother wanted for him...

His mother...a beautiful woman...

The woman he really loved...

His heart's other half...

She didn't go for this to happened...

This wasn't what she wanted.

He remembers the days...

Those days...which is where his heart forever stays.

The moment he saw her...

Why did she have to go?

He dearly loved her so...

Yet she left them.

His sadness can't be described...not even in a poem.

He was young when he saw her...standing there...

The scent of love ripe in summer air...

She was there...in her beautiful ruby ball gown...

Standing out from the crowd.

She saw him and he saw her...

Emotions...stirred.

That summer was the start of forever...

And supposed start of their life together.

Yet the Fates played the card.

She disappeared from his arms...leaving his heart deep, heavy scars.

She thought it was for the best...

Leaving them in haste.

She was now long gone.

Along with his love, unknowing where to belong.

That was his love...

Gone....

But for the sake of his son...he tries

Although his heart, little by little, dies.

To show his son that he was someone, he kidnaps the princess

Although it could lead to a future arrest,

he did not care.

He did whatever he can to make sure that his son is OK, and

His love story remains hidden.

He made sure that his son would grow up knowing that his mother was there

In the form of the woman he once loved... although it was unfair.

And now, as he hears Junior's anguish cries...

Being choked by painful lies...

He knew he must do something...

Something...

Because, he doesn't want Junior to go through the pain

The sorrow and the loss he is feeling...

Because...

Bowser lifted his head but buried hissoul.

He has decided.

What must happened in order to end his son's suffering.

Because...

Because...

If Junior can't have her...Toad can't either.

_**Author's note: Hopefully, you aren't just reading through the poem and clicking the back button without reading this...This poem has been edited by Bowserfan99. Hopefully, (wow, I seem to say that often nowadays...)you liked it and he DOES deserve a clap clap for a tremendously awesome job! :)**_


	13. Love That Reaches To Eternity

Ohoohoo!!! I love it!! I have finally found the poetry inspiration!!!!YYYAAAAYYY!  
Can post poems faster now...now that ain't banned on my school computer internet thing.. )

Bowser couldn't resist the urge

The desire to kill flow through his veins, lusciously surge.

He licked his claws slowly, appreciating the rustic,lush taste of her blood.

His mind was in a crazy haze.

Not in its normal sensible, fatherly state.

He hovered over her...staring crazily

Too aggravated to see clearly.

There she lay, eyes closed, mouth frozen in a cry of fear.

She was alive, yes but the pain was making her soul tear

"Tell me, If I never again slice you with these..."

Bowser continued "...You'll do as I please."

Toadette hung her head, pain seared from her sides,

Maybe she was destined to die tonight...

...

Why? Why had the fate decided to play with her,

When, for one night, they were together?

Him...The one she wanted...The one she wants to love and adore.

The only one that kept her coming for more.

SHe felt a slice of pain on her stomach, furthering her suffering.

"Toadette..." Her amour whispered, easing her of pain

Although the floor beneath her was heavily stained.

"Toadette...Come...I have missed you..." Talking to her soothing her.

SHe was talking to her one and only lover.

"I have been known for my impatience and my temper...

If you don't agree to love my son, the sun shall see you never!"

He said as a slice of pain once again hit her, this time on the chest.

"Toadette..." That loving voice called again, her pain's arrest.

"Join me in eternity...

Forever...you'll be with me..."

He reached out his hand, urging her to take it.

His eyes, like stars, happiness has lit.

His smile warmed her, numbed the pain

as she took his hand, she didn't breath again.

Thatnk you, BowserFan99, again! Even though you didn't edit this one, IT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!!! THANK YOU!!! 


	14. Junior's Argument With Himself

YAYAY!!! I AM FULLY HAPPY! ON TO SUMMER YAAA!!!!

I NEED a (summer) JOOOOOOOOBB!!!!!!!!

Also……. I AM DYING! Before I get the summer that I fully deserve, I must pass grade 9 first. YES. I AM A NINER. GODDDDDDDD!! Sheeeez.

Don't worry. My friends assure me that I am smart ;) I don't believe them.

Anyways, here chappie…number..wait…ugh…fourteen!

Yaaa!! Enjoy! 

______________________________________

Junior's Demand

His body shot up, gasping and frightened

That must have been a dream…his face, whitened.

His face, glorious in the sunlight

Although his heart was as dark as night

He hurriedly dressed and out his door

The halls, the witnesses of last night's sorrow.

His mind yelled, "_**What are you doing?**_

_**This is just a very silly thing! **_

_**I know you worry but this is ridiculous**_

_**I wouldn't go to her if I were in your shoes"**_

_But what if the dream was real?_

_That death came through her window…her soul to steal?_

"_**Dreams aren't real. It is something I made to make you happy"**_

_Well, I didn't want it. But what IF it IS real?_

"_**Well, you were asleep. I produce chemicals to alter what you feel.**_

_**I noticed that the sight of blood and the rush of adrenalin**_

_**Seems to give you that nice, happy feeling."**_

_Last time I'm ever listening to you._

_Just because you're my brain, you can't tell me what to do._

_At least grant me the freedom to open her door._

_And assure myself that it isn't her blood on the floor._

"_**Suit yourself. Remember though. You dream of her dead to be true**_

_**But you fail to believe that she will love you.**_

_**Suit yourself.**_

_**If I were you, and I am, I'd tell her how I felt."**_

_You know what? I HATE YOU! Being my brain, you should know that_

_That little Toad girl will never love me back…_

_I'm just nobody that kidnapped her_

_Sigh…I just don't have enough to offer_

_Still…I tried._

_Although I feel like such a retarded guy_

"_**Junior. Someone out there will care…**_

_**Treat you like their only teddy bear.**_

_**Someone who, without even a drop of wine**_

_**Will think of you as something so fine.**_

_**They will call you **__**Elles Cherie**_

_**With you is where they'll always be**___

_**They'll never let you down…**_

_**Because when they saw you…you made them go wow…**_

_**That person does exist for you…**_

_**Finding them is all you have to do.**_

_**Toadette'll never love you like that**_

_**Toad she'll kiss, she'll forget him not."**_

Junior shrugged, trying not to cry. He finally reached her room

A heavy feeling now slowly loomed

What now?

What will he see?

Will it shock the hell out of him?

Well, he opened the door…

And what he saw didn't shock him…not at all.


	15. Dreams are Nightmares in Disguise

Yo Yo!!! I'm super brilliantly happy that there is only approximately 2 weeks left of school! HOOOOT! O ya! Bring out the bikinis and the shades, baby!

Anyways, Enjoy!

Also, thanks for the reviews! Never though I'd get so many good constructive comments!

Another EMO CHAPPIe!

This is for you Squiggy.

O-_-_-_-_____-___-_-O

_**Fear**_

Sunlight

The room was flooded with the bright light.

Junior let go of the sigh that he didn't know he held in.

No blood, No tears...

The sight of her chest breathing banished all his fears.

He hurriedly closed the curtains, the light dimmed.

She wasn't dead after all...Just a dream...

Although that was how it seemed.

There's something about the way her skin glowed...

The creamy colour had his heart towed.

She stirred...she sighed...

Making his heart do a little loving sigh...

XOXOX – Toadette – XOXOX

I was with Toad. I took his hand.

He took me to a distant land.

No pain, no tears...

No strangers that made rise to my fears.

Nothing but the two of us holding each other...

In the light summer air, our feelings heated and stirred.

There was nothing but us and a field of nodding flowers...

No gargoyles, no taunting towers.

No gray of the halls...

No freaky paintings on the walls...

My soul was finally free...

In the flower field with nothing but Toad to see...

Ah...I must have die during my sleep...That must be...

For its too good to be real in reality...

He held me close to his heart...

Now, we'll never be torn apart...

"I love you..." He softly mumbled...

Did not get tongue-tied or stumbled.

He said it softly but clearly.

Also said "You belong with me..."

Electricity ran through me

As he leaned in close...yes! This is it!

The kiss, The KISS I've been waiting for...

Ever since the age of four...

Ha...He tousled my hair...

Closing his eyes, not daring to stare.

Yes, it was sweet...unexpected...

Who knew that this could happened?

I was just a dreamer...

I now feel warm...like I have a fever...

I was so happy...I feel a glow in my heart...

But not like the adrenalin rush I got from racing for the Mushroom Cup.

This warm is internal...it lasts a long time...

I feel so lucky...Me...as if I deserved this special time....

_Hold me again..._I whispered.

"I never let you go in the first place..." That was all I needed.

It was Bliss...

But then...Everything went downhill.

Then his arms tightened around me..Tighter than what I was supposed to feel.

"They're here." Was all he said

Stay away! I yelled but no voice came out...

A cloud of fog descended and then...

I forgot what happened then...

I was sucked in to a black hole...

I felt lonely and cold.

Without Toad.

Then I heard his voice.

Calling my name, it was loud so it's gotta be close

"TOADETTE!" There was an unrecognizable yell

But somehow managed to ring a bell.

A snow storm started upon the once summery meadow

Above me were black crows...

"TOADETTE!" I heard that voice again...

But it sounds like a cry of pain.

I then saw Toad, bloody.

I didn't worry, for I know the blood wasn't his...

But what I saw next made my heart freeze.

Beside his, wounded and dying was Junior.

The turtle I saw earlier. My worry meter was stirred.

I ran up to Toad so we can help the poor guy...

But stab once, stab twice...

There was murder in Toad's eyes...

He laughed maniacally

And then Junior, with his last breath...

His feelings for me were confessed.

He loves me...What do I do...

The someone I love is a murderer... the one who loves me I'll never get to know...

This is disturbing...Why?

Isn't it the other way around?

As I heard, Junior killed as many people as his father...

But..why is my heart this bothered?

Is it because I might have something for him?

Love at first sight?

I don't know...

But I was glad to get out of there...

How?

Because I woke up when Toad slashed my throat.


	16. Anger

Woot! Another chappie!!! MY LOVES!!!!! YA!!!! sowwy. Hyper on candy....

Anyways, haallooo guys! So sorry I haven't been putting up chappies...

I was not IN the mood for writing...

BUT HERE WE GO AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

________

~Anger~

I could not help it.

Even if I didn't want this shit...

It has to be done.

Because...I have to protect my only son.

Dammit, Junior doesn't deserve any of this emotional pain.

This pointless romance that can only lead to shame.

I have told him over and over.

"You'll never ever find a lover."

Because, they are all the same.

Every maid, every girl, every dame.

They won't look at him,

They won't love him.

She's just like them. Those people that stop and stare.

But, never, ever in their lifetime care.

They run away from us, horrified.

They look at us with a heart that never tried.

Never tried to accept us.

Never tried to love us.

We're outcasts of society.

So what's the point, then? We also want to be free...

Free to cry...

Free to be ourselves...

Free to be free...

Free to live...

Free to be...loved...

And free to love...

And they call US monsters...BEASTIES...

They're the ones with their hearts on deep freeze.

Refusing to melt, refusing to beat...

Refusing to care, refusing to believe.

Just because... we're different.

That doesn't mean we don't need a friend.

…

…

….

….

My son...My beloved son...I love you. I'll protect you with all I can.

My love for you... I have loved no one greater than.

I tried to do all I can to prevent you from hurt, from pain, from anguish...

But without any of these, there can be no happiness, no love, no bliss.

I now realize that those raids to my love's castle was a huge mistake.

If only I had resisted the urge to see her that day...

If I had... they wouldn't have met...

We would have avoided a horrible twist of fate.

But...that's a lesson in love...

There is no heaven above...

If you haven't been through hell to get there.

Yes, love is unfair.

But this move will tip the scales of love unto his favour...

…

…

…

Bowser stood up and called his guard,

Asking him how far...

and where, the most dangerous assassin they hired is.

"Toad won't see the sunrise tomorrow" the Goomba happily reported.

…

Bowser faked a grin.

Knowing that to meddle with fate is a mortal sin.

Still...he do anything...

For his love's only gift to him.


	17. Readers! URGENT NEWS!

Hello, dear readers...

As you know, I have not been writing lately... mainly because of school and all the brain work that goes with it: yes, school is slowly killing my creative side. I cannot write even if my life depended on it. I've been trying to write the continuing chapter of the story for over 9 months and I cannot continue. For this story, it might, unfortunately, have to end prematurely. I will have to delete "Love". I don't want that, and I hope that you still want to continue on Junior's journey towards love. So, here is my proposition. I need a partner (or **partners**) to help me finish the story. Anyone willing to help me finish this poemfic, (I do hope that there are some people interested in maybe helping and improving the current storyline). If you have some great ideas in your head for the story, please send me a PM along with an idea as to how the story should go. Plot suggestions are also very appreciated.

Until the next chapter,  
SugarBullet


End file.
